darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JediFerret
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Goodwood,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Sourcing Hello, and welcome to darthipedia. I saw that you uploaded an image today. So you are aware, All images must be properly sourced. Tagging an image as No source does not count as sourcing. You may want to consider going back and sourcing it correctly, or I may get sad. Sad enough to get angry and delete the image. Thank you, and have a dark and dank day! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry , is there a tag that says it from Google? :Actually, read this guide. That should bring you up to speed on how we do things around here regarding images. Also please sign your posts with ~~~~ to leave your signature. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:21, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Voting Your vote on the Sarlacc Pit has been removed per our voting policy. Untill you have 30 mainspace edits you do not meet the requirements to vote on Darthipedia. Cheers and have a nice day. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Warning I told you before that you do not yet meet the requirements to vote, yet you voted again on the page where your vote was previously crossed out. Consider this a warning, the next time you choose to violate our policies it will be dealth with accordingly. Cheers. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 18:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC)